


A Bit of Charles and Erik

by Lamia



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: BAMF Logan, Calm Down Erik, Charles Being Concerned, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Charles in a Wheelchair, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik has Feelings, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Big Dorkface, Erik is a Father, Erik is a Sweetheart, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Fanart, Fluff and Crack, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 62
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamia/pseuds/Lamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Alone

 

  
  
I'm merely stating the obvious.


	2. New Helmet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the silliness continues.

 

 

Magneto's new helmet is quite out of this world. Literally.


	3. Another one?

  
  
  
  
  
  
At least it's a black cat this time.


	4. He's alright, I guess

  
  
  
  
  
  
Welcome to the family!  
  



	5. Calm Your Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos, guys :) They're very much appreciated!

 

 

 

 

Moving at the Shinkansen speed in 3...2...1...


	6. Get Lucky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sort of a love letter to one of my favorite bands, Daft Punk

 

 

But Chaaaaaaaaaarles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much for your interest and the kudos :D I hope you enjoy reading this mini series as much as I enjoy making it. I'm open for any ideas or suggestions that you might have. Don't be shy! I'm all ears ^^


	7. The New Recruit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos, guys! They mean a lot to me. I've officially run out of ideas now. So if you have any ideas or suggestions, I'm all ears! Otherwise it's going to be a long, long while until the next update...

  


 

 

 

 

You don't really want to know the answer to that, my friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this one definitely breaks the format but I just thought that perhaps I could try something different for a change?


	8. A Message from the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about time Logan "Go Fuck Yourself" Howlett joined in...

 

 

 

You can thank me later, bub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I do realise this is based on the Days of Future Past timeline but since this can still fit in the series? Oh well... Thank you for dropping by!


	9. Night Time Reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some fluff!

 

"Erik?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Do you want to call it a night?"  
"No, I’m fine here, Charles… Just keep reading."

 

Charles’ telepathy isn’t the only thing that can keep Erik away from his nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My week was crap but at least my boys could be happy! Thanks for dropping by! :D


	10. The Reversal

  


 

"That's not bad for a beginner, Charles."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos, guys! This series is practically drawing itself. Please feel free to leave me a comment or two. I'm always open for any suggestions that you might have!


	11. Meanwhile with Logan

 

 

That awkward zen moment....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick intermission!  
> I was actually trying to do some Halloween piece. Obviously, my Muse had another idea... Guess you can say this is Logan as the Disney princess sans costume. Anyway, keep your prompts coming, people! I'll see what I can do about them. And thank you as always for all your wonderful comments and kudos! :D


	12. For You, Old Friend

 

Happy Birthday, Erik!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cast just got bigger! Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos, guys! Feel free to throw your prompts my way. I'll need time to come up with something for you, though.  
> In the meantime, why don't you let me know what you think Charles should get in return? The next chapter could be yours :D


	13. The Brotherhood Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone posted this on the bulletin board at the Brotherhood HQ's... could it be a prank?

 

 

Guess how many of them will actually show up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a quick intermission piece :) Too many of you are having a rough time so I thought this might help. *HUGS!* I hope things will be sorted out for you soon.   
> In case you're wondering, I'm still working on the "proper" next chapter. Hopefully, I'll be able to post it up sometime next week.


	14. Close Knit Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles got his gifts.

 

  


Guess who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and of course, for the kudos! Special thanks to avictoriangirl, mchocorock and dame_promise for the lab rat idea which I changed a bit for the sake of the next chapter... Hope you guys don't mind :)


	15. Get Your Copy Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has Magneto been up to?

  
  
  
  
  
The leader of the Brotherhood has been busy. Very busy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very late update and thank you all for your lovely comments and kudos! *hugs!*


	16. More to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where everyone is a published writer

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
Order today and get your signed copies!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess you can say I got a bit too carried away... If anyone wants to leave their feedbacks on the books, by all means!


	17. Not Again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magneto and his new obsession...

  
  
  
  
Seriously, Erik, no!  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the new Frank movie trailer.


	18. Look Back in Anger

 

 

  
I've had enough of your shit, Erik

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw the new trailer and that was pretty much what I had in mind. Thank you everyone for sticking around! :)


	19. Between Rage and Confusion

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Looks like you're not the only one with all those pent-up emotions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH! Thank you everyone for still reading this! And for your wonderful comments and kudos!


	20. Guess how much I love you!

  
  
  
  
I love you this much!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I've seen DoFP and yes I LOVED it! Oh, and you all probably know this already but just in case, stay for the end credit scene!


	21. No, Erik!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please be warned that this chapter COULD BE CONSIDERED A SPOILER for DoFP though I have to say I was only thinking about Erik's shenanigans in the trailer whilst working on this.
> 
>  
> 
> Please proceed at your own risk. 
> 
> I'm very sorry if anyone has checked out the chapter before I came back to put the warning. I'm terribly sorry and there's no excuse for that. :( I will be more careful next time!

Again, Please proceed at your own risk.

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

  
  
  
No! No! No!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the famous three wise monkeys poses in GTA V


	22. In The Alternate Universe

 

 

 

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all know who Erik's spiritual animal is...


	23. Words from the Wise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this could be considered a spoiler for DOFP. Don't continue if you haven't seen the movie. And please do come back when you have done your fan duty! :D

  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember people on Tumblr talking about how Charles uses Logan like a telephone in the movie. If anyone knows the source of the discussion, please let me know so I can provide the link and give the credit where it’s due. Thank you! :D 
> 
> And thank you all for the lovely comments, kudos and still sticking to this!


	24. METAL!

  
  
  
I missed you so much!

 


	25. The Dinner

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on Sir Ian's comment on what kind of a mutation power he would like to have. I don't think Magneto can zap people's phones like an EMP but I'm taking a creative licence here :) Thanks for all the comments and kudos!


	26. 10 Years Notice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and kudos! They're very much appreciated :D


	27. Come back, come back to me

  
  
  
  
Erik is not amused.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos! They're very much appreciated. Do let me know if there's anything you'd like to see me draw in particular :)


	28. I Hate You / I Hate You More

  
  
  
  


I'm not sorry for crushing your chair, Charles.

 


	29. The Read-Through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a prequel to the previous chapter? :D  
> Thank you for all your lovely comments and kudos!


	30. Come Rain or Shine

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
I know I've probably messed up with timeline by throwing Storm in, but oh well...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks to ikeracity and the girls at Thursday’s Child Studio for their patience with my art rants :D I AM GRATEFUL!


	31. Loud and Clear

  
  
  
  
YEAH!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your wonderful comments and kudos! :-)


	32. A Bit of a College AU

  
  
  
Erik aggressively being a gentleman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's raining where I am and I like to think that somewhere out there are silly college mutant boys in love ;) He's using his power to hold the umbrella for Charles in case it's not clear


	33. I Sea You

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for the awesome iceji who requested Mer-Man!Charles. I hope you like it, dear!  
> My thanks to Koi and Kay at Thursday’s Child Studio and ikeracity for their help with the idea and the wording. I AM GRATEFUL!


	34. Really, Charles?

  
  
  
  
I like what you're thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always, thank you so much for all the kudos and comments! It really helps to know you're still enjoying the series :)


	35. Challenge Accepted

  
  
  
Of course, Charles, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been nominated by Kay and Koi from Thursday’s Child Studio for the ALS ice bucket art challenge. So yeah! And I’m making a donation, too! :D


	36. One Fine Day

Erik, no!

 

  
  
  
  
  
You're looking fine, Magneto.

 


	37. If I may be frank

  
  
  
  
  
Don't be creepy, Erik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've seen Frank and I really, really, loved it. :D


	38. One is Never an Option

  
  
  
  
  
  
Just when you thought it couldn't get any worse.  
นี่มันเกินเยียวยาแล้วนะ!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My art gift for กุ้ง, my fellow Cherik fan.   
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos! Shoot me your prompt if you have any and I'll see what I can do :)


	39. Happy Halloween

 

 

_"You’ve never looked more beautiful, darling."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i got this prompt from a friend who requested Charles and Erik in Alice and the Mad Hatter Halloween costumes. I’m quite sure this wasn’t exactly what she had in mind, but oh well…you know me.
> 
> Hope you’ll like it, friend!


	40. One Too Many

 

"Eriiiiik, show me the smile! I love it when you smile!"

  
"Charles, stop it! You’re drunk!"

  
"Am not!"

  
"How many did you have?"

  
"Just one."

  
"Glass?"

  
"Bottle."

  
"Argh! That’s it! I’m taking you home."

 


	41. Make a Wish

  
  
  
  
Fine! Your wish is my command anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually trying out my new brush pen and Magneto in tea pot thing kind of happened...  
> Thank you so much for all the wonderful comments and kudos! I'm glad you guys are still enjoying yourself here.


	42. I Simply Must Go

  
  


Sometime after the event in DoFP, Charles invites Erik over for Xmas dinner and this happens


	43. But Dad

  
  
  
  
It’s always a challenge…   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular chapter is inspired by a wonderful picture book 'Something Good' by Robert Munsch, Michael Martchenko


	44. Do You Trust Me?

  
  
  
  
Anyone for outlaw Erik and attorney Charles? 


	45. One Too Many - Take 2

 

 

  
  


Drunk Charles is a force to be reckoned with.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, it's the same scene from Chapter 40. Thought maybe I should give it another try now that I got a bit more confident with watercolour and brush pen. Thank you so much for all the wonderful comments and kudos, guys!


	46. The Outakes

  
  
The Hogwarts AU where Erik is in the house of Slytherine and Charles is in Ravenclaw.  
  
  
  
  
  
The man who came to tea...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while…_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trying out a brush pen at a staionery store. It was a love at first stroke. But I continued to make several more because I'm just that bad.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Playing around with watercolour.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The fanboy from the not-so-distant future...or maybe the long distant past?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Magneto being Magneto.


	47. Knock Knock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Inspired by my favourite children's book 'The Tiger Who Came to Tea' by Judith Kerr.


	48. Bedtime Story

  
  
  
And it went all night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been reported about the missing pictures in certain chapters. I've got them fixed and hopefully they should be working fine. Thank you so much for letting me know. If there’s any more missing, please do let me know so I can fix it for you. Much obliged!
> 
> And thanks again for reading and leaving comments! :D


	49. Love Wins

  
  
  
  
In celebration of marriage equality in the US. 


	50. Free

  
  
Cause I feel safe when you're near me  
And I can hold you completely  
Although you constantly hurt me  
  
And we fight  
And we cry  
And we tell the same lies about love  
And we cling to each other shoulder to shoulder against the world  
  
So I'm gonna drag you down  
Whilst you drag me down  
And I'm gonna shout at you  
Whilst you shout at me until we realize that real love is free free  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics taken from my favourite song 'Shoulder to Shoulder' by Rebecca Ferguson.


	51. It's hard to hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's Fassavoy, not Cherik but can you see character bleed here?!


	52. Camping with Logan

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a very Logan thing to do, no?


	53. You Transfix Me Quite

 

  


Later that night  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Erik and his stupid crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part I of this chapter is based direcetly on Kate Beaton's Jane Eyre comics.  
> Everything is Cherik-able if you squint really hard, I think...


	54. Lovers' Quarrel

 

And it goes on forever...  
  
  
  


 

 

I've made this short little clip on how I usually draw Erik. You can watch it [here](http://lamialee.tumblr.com/post/129695553902/lets-draw-erik-lensherr-my-first-video-of-the#notes) if you're interested :)


	55. Rage and Serenity

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!  
> Wow, I'm so sorry it's been so long since the last update :( Thank you you guys for still reading this and thanks for all the reports of the broken links. I've fixed them before but it seems some of the photos are still missing :(


	56. Truce?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only acceptable ending for me is this :D


	57. The World's First

  
  
  
Apocalypse,  the world's first mutant fashion designer...


	58. Charles please

  
  
  
  
  
I just saw[ this clip ](http://9gag.com/tv/p/aZ12bp/woman-patient-under-anaesthesia-proposes-nurse?ref=jfs)and I couldn’t resist!


	59. Protective Boyfriend is Protective

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful Theapolis and Ikeracity's for their inspiring discussion on Tumblr 
> 
> http://lamialee.tumblr.com/post/159724901991/ike-now-that-charles-is-bald-post-xma-erik-is


	60. Date Night

  
  
When they're not busy playing chess...


	61. Tell Me More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Professor Charles and young Erik for my darling followbutterfly :D


	62. It's been too long




End file.
